Amor
by Gotaru
Summary: Porque lo que Goku inspiraba en ella, desde su más inocente niñez, era respuesta suficiente; porque las sonrisas de él lo eran, también. Goku x Milk/Chi-Chi. Regalo (con vulgar tardanza) para mi hermosa Diana Candy. ¡Te adoro, mi vida!


**Disclaimer** : **Dragon Ball** es propiedad de Akira Toriyama. _**Praise him!**_

* * *

 **Amor**

 **En los ojos del ser amado yacen todas las respuestas.**

* * *

 **~Dedicado a** _ **Diana** :_ gracias por existir y por ser vos.

* * *

―Oye, Milk.

Sin dejar de sazonar la carne que, con una mano, preparaba ni detener los movimientos circulares que la otra ejecutaba al mezclar los vegetales en la sopa, Milk volteo; por encima del hombro, observó a su esposo sentado en el comedor de la cocina, esperando por el almuerzo con obediencia.

Las décadas de convivencia (e inclusive las de ausencia) la hicieron notar de inmediato el ceño extrañamente serio, pensativo, en las facciones usualmente amenas del guerrero, y se preocupó de inmediato. Goku acunaba su barbilla con una mano.

― ¿Qué sucede, Goku?

―Sólo estaba pensado… ―Goku miraba el suelo a sus pies, no a ella―. Gohan y Videl se casaron y ahora tienen a Pan, ¿no es así? Igual que nosotros con él y con Goten ―la mujer asintió, intrigada por aquellas palabras―. Y Bulma y Vegeta llevan viviendo juntos mucho tiempo a pesar de no estarlo, desde que Trunks era un bebé, y ahora tienen a Bra también.

―Sí, así es… ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora, Goku?

―Me estaba preguntando… ¿Por qué nos casamos tú y yo si para tener bebés y vivir en la misma casa no es necesario? Quiero decir: tú me dijiste que nos casáramos cuando éramos niños, y en eso Videl y Gohan son distintos.

» ¿Por qué estabas tan apurada en casarte conmigo, Milk?

Milk siente que el corazón se le detiene, encoje y le es extraído con mofa del pecho; todo de golpe, y al mismo tiempo. Tiene que incrementar su agarre en ambas cucharas para no dejarlas caer con un _clank_ desolador.

Mirando los ojos negros y puros, aniñados y por siempre dulces de su esposo sabe que él no lo ha preguntado con mala intención, mucho menos pretendiendo lastimarla, mas la naturaleza de la pregunta es demasiado… _hiriente_.

Hiriente cuando proviene de _él_ y de nadie más.

Lo es porque casi suena a que él se arrepien…

―Bueno… ―obligándose a proyectar entereza, Milk se da la vuelta por completo, encarándolo así mientras seca sus manos en su delantal blanco, aun cuando las mismas no estén mojadas―. Es verdad que no es necesario… _no del todo_ , casarse para tener una familia y un hogar. En eso tienes razón, mi Goku ―lo mira y le sonríe al decir lo último; su sonrisa crece más, enternecida y tan enamorada como la primera tarde al lado del manzano, cuando él asiente cual niño pequeño para denotar que la está escuchando―. Pero a mí me enseñaron que, cuando quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, casarse es lo que debes hacer.

―Oh…

La pregunta se le escapa como una ráfaga de viento: natural y dejando sólo frío detrás.

― ¿Te arrepientes, Goku? ¿De haberte casado conmigo?

Montaña Paoz es un paraíso en la Tierra, reinado por eternas sinfonías de animales y riachuelos que les recuerdan, minuto a minuto, que están rodeados por la naturaleza y no por el bullicio de la Capital más cercana; la residencia entera cae en un silencio sombrío y grisáceo ante el peso de aquella pregunta.

Uno que se rompe e ilumina en centenares de colores ante la calidez de la sonrisa de Son Goku.

―Claro que no, ¡estar casado contigo es casi tan divertido como pelear! Y tú eres mucho mejor que Freezer o Hit, Milk, porque me das comida deliciosa.

Lo dice con tanta despreocupación que Milk lo sabe verdad; los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas mientras lo observa, ella a él, él a ella. Son el uno para el otro en su peculiaridad compartida.

Qué feliz es ella con esta vida. Y cuánto lo ama a él.

Cede ante el arrebato de cariño que le nace en el seno mismo del corazón, del alma, de todo aquello en ella que le pertenece solamente a ese hombre llamado Son Goku: se inclina sobre él y acariciando su rostro, lo besa en la mejilla con una dulzura devota. La risilla divertida que de él brota, tan encantadora que la satura aún más de amor, es la expresión definitiva de aquella verdad: seguirlo hasta ese Torneo fue la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida.

―Gracias, mi amor.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Este Drabble nació en respuesta a un pedido (que hasta hoy día, sigo sin poderme creer que _ella_ quisiera algo escrito por estas manos: que nada son ante las suyas, y sus letras) de mi hermosa Diana Candy: un regalo hecho con todo el amor del mundo en forma de su pareja favorita. **Millones, miles, de gracias** por leer. Disfrute más de lo que pensé escribir a Milk y Goku, y espero de corazón y alma que les guste esto, también. :'')

 **Diana** , preciosa de mi corazón, discúlpame miles veces por haber tardado tanto, y aún más perdones te pido si esto no está a la altura, ni de mi amor ni de aquello que vos, tamaña autora del Fandom si las habrá, te mereces (ah, y disculpa también el que tenga el nombre más insípido del mundo. XD): del alma me nació, eso no lo dudes. Te adoro, ¿sí? Siempre. :'')

Gracias por este honor de escribirte algo a vos.

 **¡Nos leemos, gente!** n_n


End file.
